1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to door closer devices, and more particularly, to a floor spring for automatically moving a door from an open position to a closed position and an assembly method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automatic door closer operates by storing energy in a spring mechanism during opening of a door and releasing the stored energy to close the door. Automatic door closers are provided with means for controlling the movement of the door, usually involving hydraulic resistance within a floor spring. When the door approaches a fully open or the closed position, a fluid medium within the floor spring is caused to flow through restrictive passages which determine the speed of door movement.
A typical floor spring generally includes a damper assembly received in a case. In order to facilitate the assembly, there is a gap spared between damper assembly and the case. However, since the case is usually imbedded in the floor, water or dust may enter and accumulate in the gap after a period of use, thus constituting a safety hazard and a contamination problem of the damper assembly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.